


Video Killed the Radio Star

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry is a film student, Louis hates film students, Louis is a radio dj, M/M, Union J make an apperance, but it's not like a side pairing, grimmy is Lou's bffl, it's just mentions, zayn is dating niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a radio DJ and he hates film students. Harry is a film student. Liam plays football, Zayn is dating Niall, Grimmy is Louis's bffl...Ed is a radio DJ too. Manchester University au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed the Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

> [Music that is in this fanfiction](http://cautioncrazehlarry.tumblr.com/post/48086234460/vktrs-music-list-in-order-as-they)

“Good evening Manchester University, this is The Tommo and I am coming to you live from the radio studio! It is Friday night, which means it is Flashback Friday and we are going to kick it off with Iris by The Goo-Goo Dolls, the 90’s were such a beautiful era for music.” Louis Tomlinson loved his job at the radio station, he had been doing it since he was a freshman and he was good at it, he has even been scouted by BBC and Magic. This was what he wanted to do when he got out of Uni, he wanted to do it while he was trying to break into theater (acting was his passion after all). Louis’s time slot was a weird one, he was from six to twelve at night, it amazed him how he got his essays done. He loved everything about this job: Louis loved picking songs; he loved how got to pick themes out (like Flashback Friday or Saturday Night Fever or Inspirational Sunday); Louis loves that he gets to organize events but most of all, he loves that he is the most popular radio personality. “Up next is Yellow Submarine by The Beatles, best boy band ever and we all know it! After this song, I’ll be reading some fan mail and giving out some advice, stay around for Flashback Friday.” Louis pulled up his email on the computer screen that was not connected to the music; he read through some and kept a few open that he planned on reading as he waited for the song to finish up. “Welcome back, you are listening to Manchester U radio and I am The Tommo, it is Flashback Friday and we are starting fan mail. If you want to me to read something from you, send it to tommotummy@manuradio.com and I will give it a read, it might even make it on the radio.” Louis clicked on the one of the emails, pulling it up on the screen and pushing his black rimmed glasses back into place, “Our first email is from Pretty Princess and they say, ‘Dear Tommo, your bum is just absolutely fantastic, I mean, it is glorious. How can people allow you to walk around and not want to tie you to their beds, seriously?’ Now, I want you all to realize that this is Nick Grimshaw, better known as Grimmy from the morning show. He makes it his life mission to find random girls or guys and ask them if he can use their emails to send me ridiculous emails, so thank you. Stop allowing Grimmy to use you! Our next song is Joy to the World by Three Dogs Night, one of my favourite songs since I saw that Hillary Duff movie.” Louis pressed the button and when he heard the music start to play, he pulled out his phone to read a text, which he knew was there because it vibrated when he was talking. 

From: Princess Grim  
 _Stop telling your listeners lies. Come over after your set, I have carrot cupcakes for you. Xx_

Reply   
_It’s not lies, they are the truth, you wanker. I’m done at twelve, is that still good for you?_

“Dear Tommo, I like this guy (even though I have not said more than four words to him at a time) but he hates me, because of my major. How can I get him to like me without changing my major, it’s my passion and I love doing it, but I really want to get to know me? Signed, A Loveless Passion. Well, Loveless Passion, here is the deal. You need to make the person understand that your major is your passion or try to figure out why they hate your major so much and make them see the light. I had this girlfriend one time, she hated the radio -don’t know how that is really possible but- but I got her to see that the radio is a lost medium. She eventually decided to date me and she is a huge radio fan now, so that’s my advice. Sorry if it isn’t the best but it’s all I have, I want you to keep faith though. Here is Don’t Stop Believing by Journey for Loveless Passion.” Louis checked his phone to see that Grimmy answered him that it was fine, he would still be up and they were going to watch a movie. To be honest, Louis was sort of excited; he doesn’t hang out with anyone but Grimmy. Louis had his flat mate Liam but Liam was a very studious guy and didn’t want to hang out with Louis, unless all of his work was done (which hardly ever happened, Liam took a lot of classes).

Louis was on his last song of the night, smiling to himself about getting to go to Grimmy’s, “This is our last song of the night, this has been Flashback Friday, I’ve been The Tommo. The last song is Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper because I am heading off to Grimmy’s dorm to eat carrot cupcakes and watch a movie, girls’ night! I’ll see you all tomorrow at six o’clock sharp.” Louis clicked on the song, took the headphones off and pushed his glasses back into place. He packed up his bag, grabbed his travel mug and left the booth: waving hello to Ed Sheeran as he went (Ed had the twelve to six in the morning, then Grimmy had six until twelve [like lunch time]). “Bye, Eleanor have a nice night, see you tomorrow at like five thirty to eat dinner with you.” Eleanor was Louis’s best friend and she was the receptionist at the University radio station, it was a job for her (she was studying Business). Louis walked out of the building and started to walk toward Grimmy’s dormitory, skipping a little and waving as people shouted at him. “Little Grim, little Grim, let me come in!” Louis shouted while banging on Grimmy’s dorm door and when the door opened, it turned out to be Nick’s roommate, Harry Styles. “Oh hello, Styles, Grimmy is in, right? Because I was promised cupcakes, a movie, girl talk and possibly, glitter, I even told my listeners.” Harry opened the door wider and I saw Nick laughing on their couch, flirty waving at me once he settled down from his laughing fit.

“Lou-Lou, do you know how much I love your email address? Have I ever told you that before?” Grimmy asked once Louis belly flopped onto the couch next to him, grabbing one of the cupcakes that were on his rickety coffee table, eating the cupcake (they were delicious carrot cupcakes without cream cheese icing, they had just regular vanilla icing, Louis’s favourite) before Louis answered him.

“Of course, you are the one that made it, making fun of the fact that I am fat!” Louis screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Grimmy, before he ate another cupcake. Nick put in a Harry Potter movie as they talked about what Grimmy was going to do on his show tomorrow, which was just him playing ‘Call or Delete’ with whoever he could find. Harry had sat himself down in an armchair and watched the movie, not joining the conversation because he knows that Louis hates him. Louis hates Harry because he is in Broadcasting (for the television) and Film (Movie/Film Making), the University wants to cut funds from the radio station to give to the news station. Louis knows it is a silly reason to hate someone, especially since it is not Harry himself taking the money, but Harry’s major is ruining Louis’. “So, I should probably go, I have a class tomorrow at one, ugh.” Harry quickly turned his head to look at Louis, Louis gave him a small smile, Harry was good friends/dorm mates with Grimmy. “I’ll bring you lunch tomorrow before my class, I know how much you love it when I do, Grim-Grim.” Louis left then, grabbing one more carrot cupcake to give to Liam, who will be getting up to run (Liam likes to run every morning before he starts school, he is on the football team [soccer for those of you, who are American] and he has to stay in shape). When Louis walked into the room, Liam was pulling on a pair of gym shorts, Louis handed him the cupcake. 

“You are back with Grimmy and this is Saturday, let’s play some Ke$ha, this is Die Young” Louis waited until Nick pressed the song button, then he walked in and sat in the extra chair, dividing out the food that Louis had bought. They ate in silence, Nick eating a sandwich and Louis eating a salad (his arse was barely fitting into his trousers for some unknown reason). Nick clicked a button to change the song, giving them a few more seconds to talk before he had to talk on air again. “So, what class do you have today, Tommo?” 

“Senior Theater, we just doing monologues and readings the whole time, I don’t even know what we get graded on really.” Nick nodded his head, fiddling with the cord that connected the earphones, before he sighed. “You have a class tonight or are you free; more sleep because you look really tired, mate.” Nick told Louis that he had a free day Sunday and Monday, but Harry was taking Grimmy to a party Sunday, so he didn’t really have an off day. 

“That was I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons, such a wonderful song, ugh. So, you’ll never guess who is in studio with me right now, in the day time…TOMMO! He brought me lunch because he loves me oh so much, even though he claims to hate my emails.” Louis said a quick hello before he had to go to the class, running across the quad and bumping into something, sending himself flying on to the ground. Louis growled, looking up at what he ran into to find Harry looking at him with a horrified face; Louis stood up and brushed his bum off. Louis just sent him a glare, along with everyone else that was standing with Harry (which included Liam, who never had time for Louis but had time to hang out with Harry Fucking Styles), before Louis took off towards his class. 

“Yo, yo, yo! I is The Tommo and I’m brought to you by the letter J, get it because my mother’s name is Jay...Okay, never mind, that was a terrible Sesame Street joke. It’s Saturday Night Fever, which mean you all should be getting your party on, while listening to my wonderful musical choices. Let’s start this party off with Dynamite by Tao Cruz.” Louis pressed the button and leaned back, opened up his Romeo and Juliet playbook, he had to learn the lines of Mercutio’s Queen Mab speech. See, usually Louis put homework off, until Sunday being the studious student he is. But Mercutio was one of Louis’s favourite characters of all times, so Louis wanted to do him justice by knowing the lines, instead of half-assing them. “That was Whistle by Flo Rida, one of my personal favourites, how could it not be really? This is the time where I usually do fan mail and advice but, seeing as it is Saturday, it means I am just going to play more music! Yay! Here is Lollipop by Framing Hanley, don’t forget to call the studio and put your request in, that’s what makes Saturdays special.” Saturday Night Fever was one of Louis’s favourite nights because it was all about the music, all about how good music made people feel, it was a good day.

Louis’s life revolved around the radio station and the classes he had left to take, he only ever hung out with people from the radio station, like: Eleanor; Ed; Grimmy; this guy named Matt; he was in charge of the website and such. So, you will never guess how surprised Louis was to find a whole group of people in his flat, when he got home from his set at twelve. They were all lounging around the living room area, watching the crap television that Louis found last year, it did its job. “Uhm, what’s going on here?” Louis asked and Liam stood up quickly, looking guilty between Louis and Harry. “You know what, never mind, I am tired.” Louis kicked his TOMS off and headed towards his room, stripping off clothes as he went, not caring that there were other people around. Louis was pissed, he hated Harry and Liam knew that, so why was he hanging out with Harry? The same Harry that’s stupid major was ruining Louis’s, I mean, it was obvious that the film was ruining the radio. Louis was being forced to organize more and more fundraisers, to keep the radio funded, it wasn’t fair. Liam was his, had been Louis’s since they met freshman year, Harry wasn’t even here then. So, why was Liam better friends with Harry? What did Harry have that Louis didn’t? Louis was a known personality at Manchester University, he had jobs lined up for when he was graduating in the spring and Louis was funny as all hell! Louis pulled on a jumper, he had always slept in one since he was little because his blankets never failed to end up only on his legs and his upper half would be cold. 

The next morning, Louis woke up and stripped himself completely naked, before he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, Liam should have already been gone for his run. Only, when Louis was almost to the bathroom door, it opened and a blonde boy that Louis had never met stepped out. He stared at Louis, his blue eyes wide as they traced up and down Louis’s body, before a blush appeared on his face for openly checking someone out. “Mate, I am so sorry, Liam said…well, he didn’t say noth’n about you not wearing clothes…I have no clue where I am going with this, I mean, I did just stare at yer cock…so I am going to head back to Liam’s bedroom where everyone else is and tell them not to leave it for like an hour. Good’day.” Louis cocked his head to the side as he watched the blonde boy scurry away, Louis think he will refer to him as Blondie tonight on his show, maybe his listeners will get a laugh out of the Irish boy’s embarrassment.

“Hello, listeners of Manchester University radio! I am The Tommo and it is now, Inspirational Sunday, where I play music to motivate you into during your homework for Monday! But before I play the first song, I must tell you all a funny story that happened to me today, since you all enjoy it when life throws me through a loop. Everyday I wake up, while my roommate Liam in on a run, so I can walk to the bathroom naked – let everything air out. Well, last night Liam had some friends spend the night and I did not know this, so I continued on like usual. Until I was about to enter the bathroom and a blonde Irish guy walks out and stares at my willy for a long time, before he decides to talk – more like ramble – and leave me standing there. I watched him walk back to Liam’s room and I decided to name ‘im Blondie, since he did not give me a name as he was ogling my cash and prizes. Our first song of the night is Under Pressure by Queen for Blondie, hoping that my complete nakedness did not scar him for life.” Louis pressure the button for the song, right as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out to check it. 

From: Princess Grim  
 _His name is Niall, he’s friends with H and he has been talking about your penis all day. <3 xxx_

Reply:  
 _He has been talking about my penis all day? 0.o Good talk or bad talk? Xx_

From: Princess Grim  
 _Does it matter? He’s talking about your penis. :P xxx_

Louis put his phone down and clicked on the next song title he wanted to play, he sent a reply to Grimmy, thanking him for the Irish guy’s name. “That was Hall of Fame by The Script featuring Will.I.Am, and I just wanted to update you guys to say that I know the name of the Blondie, his name is Niall. If anyone know him, laugh at him, loudly and tell him he owes me dinner! Here is Move Along by The All American Reject.” Louis opened up his radio email, deleting his spam folder first, always get rid of the junk before moving on to the good stuff. He read over an email that said Louis had to organize yet another fundraiser but a more high class one, for parents to attend and donate money too. He read through all of the advice emails, saving them into two different folders: On-Air Answering and Reply-Via-Email. Louis deleted all emails from Grimmy; he would have more come tomorrow anyway. “Okay, our next song is Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, mostly because I love this song and it is not very inspirational but oh well!” Louis clicked the song, then going through his fan mail, sorting close to the same way he did the advice emails: On-Air Read or Email Love. The rest of the night, Louis just played his ‘inspirational’ song, while going over his lines of the Queen Mab speech again. At the end of his slot, both he and Eleanor go, they head to a twenty-four hours place and eat: Louis forgot to eat dinner before his set. 

“I was listening to your show and heard about that Niall kid, I have Maths with him tomorrow, Imma laugh at him so much.” I laughed with El, before we had to order our food. “You really shouldn’t be eating this late at night, you’ll confuse you body and your arse will get bigger.”

“Shut up, fag hag. Ugh, I hope Liam’s friends aren’t in our apartment when I get home. I just want to get naked and sleep, is that asking too much?”

“Uhm, yesh? Who would want to see your naked arse? I mean, you haven’t even gotten laid in the last four months.” 

“Eleanor! I do not tell you these things for you to blurt them out to get a cheap laugh in.” Louis screeched as he threw a crisp at Eleanor, who was cackling insanely, choking on air. “I am serious, it is so weird to get home this late at night and find people on my couch, just enjoying their nights.”

“Well, at least you have off tomorrow, so you can watch some telly.” Louis scoffed; it had been months since he got to watch TV, maybe that was why he was so hard on the film students. Louis used to watch the telly all the time but since doing the radio show, he hasn’t had much time for much else. Louis paid for dinner and El headed back to the radio station, Louis head to his flat, to find the strange boys on his couch again. The blonde boy, Niall, shot off the couch. He blushed at the sight of Louis and Louis just waved at him, pulling his clothes off as he walked. 

“Louis, can’t you wait to get naked in your own room, we are trying to watch a movie.” Liam whined as he threw stuff at Louis, who just dodged it and wiggled out of his trousers, smirking at Liam.

“He did give Niall quite the show this morning, then embarrassed him on the radio, I say he is doing a fine job the way he is.” Harry spoke, smirking at the blushing Niall, who glared at him in return. “Though Zaynie wasn’t too happy that his boyfriend saw another guy’s cock.”

“Damn right, especially since Niall wouldn’t describe what said cock looked like.” Spoke a dark skinned guy with a black quiff and a lot of tattoos, he then looked at Louis, who was only standing in his pants. Louis cocked his hip to the side, putting his hand on the said hip and raising an eyebrow at Zayn.

“I’m not taking my pants off, so you can see my cock, your boyfriend already owes me dinner for what he saw.”

“LOUIS, JUST GO TO BED! I do not want to hear about your genital anymore!” Liam begged and Louis just shrugged, so he headed off to his room, sending off a wave to everyone on the couch.

A month past and it was the night before Halloween, Louis was excited and couldn’t wait to share said excitement with his listeners. “Good evening, I am Count Tommo and this…is…the…Manchester University radio. As many of you know, the radio station will be closed tomorrow, have a Halloween playlist already made. Though, it’s mostly just Purple People Eater and Monster Mash, along with the creepy background music. ANYWAY! I am hosting a party at my flat, if you know of me in real life, come to my party! Today, I am going to be playing song to hint at what my costume is. If you guess correctly, you get two free tickets to the benefit event for the radio station.” Louis flicked through all of his songs, he found the perfect one, clicking the button and talking over the beginning part. “First song is Mermaid by Train, send your guesses to my email tommotummy@manuradio.com.” Louis sat back, listening to the song and bobbing his head along with it. Louis liked this song, it was no where near his favourite but he thought it was catchy, especially the chorus. “The next song is Tide is High by Blondie, let’s go guys, do you want those tickets?” By the end of the night, Grimmy had emailed in seventeen times, guessing everything from a cat to a prostitute to a fireman to a boat. A guy by the name of Matt Cardle guessed right, Louis already told him he could pick up his tickets on November 1st. 

Louis left the radio station as quickly as he could; he had to get home and go to sleep early, so he could be up to clean up for his party tomorrow. There was no one on his couch when he got home, but he sort of already knew they wouldn’t be there, they were all coming to Louis’s party (Liam had invited them). The next morning, Louis showered, cleaned up the entire flat and hide everything of value (Louis knew how crazy parties can get). Louis called the pizza place, the Chinese place and the Mexican place: you needed a lot of food for a party. Liam was buying chips and pretzels; Grimmy was in charge of beer and alcohol; El was in charge of inviting everyone she passed on the street. Once the food was order, Louis got ready, pulling on his leggings first. 

“I’m coming, Jesus, hold your trousers on.” Louis screamed as he walked to the front door, opening it up and letting the group of people in (Liam’s friends and Grimmy). Harry had helped by carrying a keg in, while Grimmy and Niall carried boxes full of bottled alcohol. “Woot! I always know I can count on you, Princess Grimmy!” Nick was, in fact, dressed as a Princess – like in a dress and everything. Liam arrived ten minutes later, dressed up as Batman, in spandex and everything. Worse part is he had the costume from going to a comic book convention last year, so…yeah…El arrived not long after, dressed as the Pink Power Ranger, complaining about how she wanted to be the red Power Ranger but the sales clerk would not allow it (she called him a noob, then walked away). El came with Ed, who wasn’t dressed up but said he was dressed as a Radio personality. “Okay, we have Chinese, pizza and Mexican, plus we have chips and other snacks. Loads of alcohol, are we good for a party then? I have a party playlist for music wise, I’m good?” Everyone ignored Louis, he guessed that meant that everything is good or they wouldn’t have ignored him. 

Three beers, a handful of shots and one fruit drink later; Louis was reenacting scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean, even though his costume looked nothing like Captain Jack Sparrow. “She’s safe, just like I promised. She’s all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we’re all men of our word really… except for, of course, Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman.” Louis quoted with precession, he had seen the movies a million times, plus he had done a lot of Captain Jack monologues for his acting class. “We’re out of rum. Why is all the rum gone? Why?” Louis dropped to his knees and let out a tiny sob, everyone that was watching him laughed and Louis stood up, then bowed. Harry had been standing, watching Louis as he continuously fixed his top hat, Harry was dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland: Niall was dressed as Alice. “That’s it guys, I’m done, I gotta go find some food.” Louis went to move but he bumped into Harry, Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Harry, Harry, Harry…Sometimes, I don’t understand how I can continue to hate you, I mean you’re just so sexy, especially when I find you half naked in your flat with Grimmy. It takes like all of my will power to remember that you are one of the people that is destroying my love, no matter how much I want you…Yup, pizza is tasty…Penguins can’t fly, I wonder if they wish they could fly…who knows…” Louis left Harry then, heading to get some pizza, before heading to his room. Louis never liked parties, he doesn’t know why he wanted to throw a party, he has classes tomorrow and an event to plan. Louis kicked his clothes off, crawled into his bed and went to sleep. 

“So, it’s going to be a showcase of shorts. The way I am seeing it is, we dress up the ballroom: table with nice tablecloths, cloth napkins. There will be a stage and we will hand pick people to play the most popular music on the radio, but slower and classier. We’ll sell tickets at fifty dollar and take donations. Invitations will be sent to all the parents of students here, not just the radio students, but we will also send invitations to all the radio stations near us.” Louis had diagrams, he had drawings, he had mock invitation. Louis thought about what catering company to use, he had a list of songs for the musicians to play. He was standing in front of all the teachers of the Broadcasting department, Professor Simon Cowell was standing next to Louis, he was in charge of the radio branch. Simon had a lot of faith in Louis, he knew what Louis was capable of and that’s why he let Louis run wild with fundraisers. All the professors were looking through Louis’s proposal; he had the get some money from the Broadcasting department funds, just a little bit because the radio had most of the money too pull all this off. Louis knew he might be able to get most of the professors on his side, except for Professor Caroline Flack (she was head of the entire Broadcasting department); she was in charge of the Film Broadcasting section. Professor Flack didn’t like Louis; it was like she could sense his hatred for the News station. She was going through all of Louis’s presentation with a fine tooth comb, making Louis’s hands shake with nerves.

“From what I can see, I don’t see a reason why you shouldn’t get the money, Mister Tomlinson. I must say that I am truly amazed by all the work you put into this, I am not sure if any of my students would do this work, you did a very good job.” Professor Flack said as she stepped away from the table with Louis’s stuff on it but Louis, he was just happy about getting the money. Louis tuned out as Cowell and Flack talked, he was dismissed because he had his radio show to do in an hour. Louis got home to find everyone in his living room, again, like always now. Harry waved at Louis as Louis was taking off his dress shirt and dress slacks.

“Lou, where were you? You looked nice.” Liam asked as he turned around on the couch, looking at the dress clothes that were now in Louis’s hand and not on his body. 

“I had a meeting with the Broadcasting department, to get the money for the event I am planning for the radio station…speaking of the radio, I need to go get clothes on then, I will be out of your hair.” Louis started to walk into his bedroom but he was stopped by a voice.

“Can I come to the radio station with you, Grimmy never lets me go with him, says I would too distracting…?” Louis nodded his head to Harry, allowing Harry to go with him would not be that bad, plus maybe he could get Harry to help. Like, have Harry sabotage the film/news station from the inside out or maybe, that was too harsh. Louis got changed into a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt: Louis also texted El and told her to get pizza because Louis was bringing someone with him. \

From: Ellie-Belly  
 _YOU’RE BEING SOMEONE WITH YOU?!? HAVE YOU GOTTEN LUCKY?!? ANSWER ME, BOO!_

“Hello! This is the Tommo and I am on Manchester University radio, today I am joined with DJ Curly Q, he’s a friend of Grimmy’s.” Louis pointed at Harry, who leaned forward and spoke his hello into the microphone, frowning at the name Louis gave him. “DJ Curly Q is going to help me pick songs and have playful banter, something that usually doesn’t happen on my radio show because I have no friends! Yay! Our first song of the night is The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars, start sending in your emails and advice, tommotummy@manuradio.com.” Louis clicked the button to play the song, before he opened up his email, sorting the emails out like he does every show. “So, we’ll read a fan email, comment on it. Then you can pick a song, we’ll play it, maybe, banter on air. Stuff like that, at eight Eleanor will bring in pizza and we’ll eat with her.” Harry nodded his head, smiling happily as he scrolled through the song database (it was a combination of downloaded CDs, records, cassette tapes and iTune buys), trying to figure out what song he wanted to play and introduce. “Our first email comes to us from Lord Tubbington – I am loving the Glee reference, you know the way to my heart – and they say, ‘Tommo, I am looking forward to the show case event in two months, where can people sign up to play at it? And I heard you’ll be playing the piano and singing, confirm or deny?’ The official announcement on auditions will be announced tomorrow, so tune in and about the me playing, IT’S TRUE!”

“Oh, uhm, yeah. So, I am DJ Curly Q – apparently – and this song is Home by Phillip Phillips, which is one of my favourite songs. Erm, send emails to tommotummy@manuradio.com.” Harry clicked the button and leaned away from the microphone, chuckling a tiny bit but extremely excited nonetheless. “When I was younger, I thought the radio was the most amazing thing because my mum never let me watch tv. When I was like sixteen and I spent the night at a friend’s house, your flat mate – Liam, I watched the telly for the first time ever. That’s when I developed my love for film, I had been deprived of it and I was just so mystified by it all, especially when I found out all of the magic behind filming.” Louis got it; Louis understood why Harry loved film. While Louis was growing up, money was tight because his birth father walked out on him and his mum, she had to get a job as nurse and that barely paid the bills. Louis grew up thinking reading was so cool and plays were amazing because both his mother and he would act them out together, which is how Louis got his love of theater. Then when Louis was like six, his mother remarried and in the years after that Louis gained four sisters. Music became important to Louis during his teenage years, when his stepfather left his mother and divorced her; Louis used the radio and music to handle it. “Our next song is 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train but before we play it, we are going to read an advice email. It starts: Dear Tommo, my boyfriend cheated on me with my twin brother, what should I do? Who should I be mad at? Signed, Maybe-I-Should-Have-Been-Born-With-a-Penis. Lou, your advice for this poor girl is..?”

“I think you should break up with the boyfriend, right off the bat, then talk to your have to be close.” Louis spoke into the microphone, laughing softly, “DJ Curly Q picked the perfect song for you No-Penis.” Louis enjoyed the rest of the night with Harry, it wasn’t as bad as Louis thought it would be, though he still hates film students. Eleanor brought pizza in at eight o’clock; she introduced herself to Harry before they ate.

Weeks passed and before Louis knew it, it was the day of his event and Louis was freaking out. He had three popular radio stations going tonight: Kiss; BBC and Magic, multiple people coming with each radio station. About one hundred parents have R.S.V.Ped into going, along with a large portion of the student body, who love the radio station. Capital radio have two people coming, Heart radio had a few people and Real radio. Needless to say, there was a lot of people arriving to this event and now, Louis was doubting himself, doubting everything he had planned. The catering company was here and was starting the food prep, the AV club had set up all the microphones to the AMP system. Harry made a video that would play before Louis’s opening speech, so some film kids were setting up a projection system as Louis watched from where he was standing. Louis was still dressed in his casual clothes; he was not going to change into his tux until everything was done. “Table seventeen is too close to the others, we pull it back, we want to have a dance floor of sorts. In case, anyone would like to dance to the music.” Two of the waiters, who had been setting the tables up, nodded their heads as the moved the table away. An hour later, Louis was back stage changing into his tux as people were being seated, Louis walked out right as Harry’s video started to play.

**“The radio is a magical, it’s a form of communication and entertainment that people have forgotten about, have over looked.” Grimmy was smiling happily on the screen, Louis watched as Grimmy’s smiling face faded into Grimmy doing one of his shows. “GOOD MORNING MANCHESTER UNIVERSITY! I am Grimmy as you all better know now, it’s six o’clock in the morning and I am going to wake you up with…SCREAM AND SHOUT by Will.I.Am featuring Britney Spears.” Grimmy leaned forward, pressing the button on the computer, before he leaned back and starting chair dancing. You could hear his loud laughter, along with Harry’s, who was taping Nick goof off.**

**“Why do I love the radio? It’s about the music, always, never anything else. As a radio host, you get to pick the music, allow people to know your musical taste.” Ed was on the screen now, in his blue hoodie, leaning against the chair in the taping box. “I’ve always loved music and I wanted my future career to involve it, the radio, I think is the best way to do that.”**

**“What do I love about music? It’s…easy to lose yourself in it, easy to forget the world around you and just take it easy.” Four people were in the frame this time but only one of them was talking, it was the juniors, who ran a whole show together on Mondays while Louis is off (they have his time slot on Mondays). The one talking was George Shelley, he was joined by JJ Hamblett, Jaymi Hensley and Josh Cuthbert, they called their radio show Union J. “You can forget about bullies, expectations, what everyone else thinks about you. It makes you happy when you are sad, makes you feel understood when you think your world is crashing down around you.” The rest of the boys nodded their heads with what George was saying, like it’s what they would say, if they had a chance.**

**“Louis, tell me what makes you so in love with this place?” You heard Harry ask from off camera as the camera itself was focus on Louis, who was wearing his glasses as he looked at Harry, a smile on his face.**

**“You mean the comfy chair is not enough for you?” Harry laughed and Louis’s eyes crinkled with his own amusement. “Seriously? I grew up with a crappy radio that was it. My mum would come home from work; we would turn the radio up loud and dance to it, singing while swinging each other around. I didn’t need a TV, I didn’t need a whole bunch of toys, I had an infinite amount of music. I had musicians, who had been through worse than I could ever think of. It…I, when I found out I could work on the radio that was all I wanted, all I thought about until I got here. Now, it’s my entire life, I breath the music, I dream about what I might play the next day, I think about all the musicians I’ve gotten to meet because of the radio. It blows my mind that I might get to do this the rest of my life; I might get to make other people happy the way radio host use to make me happy.” Louis’s thoughtful face got faded out into a bunch of clips of everyone fooling around. Louis throwing croutons at El during dinner, Nick smashing a cupcake on top of Ed’s red hair, Ed playing the one of his original songs while Nick and Louis slow dance together. Simon’s face appeared on this screen, a rare smile on his face.**

**“This whole event was planned by Louis Tomlinson, one of my seniors and one of the best radio personalities; I think the University radio has ever had. Louis planned everything: from who to invite to whom to hire for catering, this was all Louis and I proud to introduce him.”**

Louis took a deep breath and walked out on stage, a microphone in his hand as he stood there, “Welcome to the benefit being held for the radio station, we will be have student harpist play while we eat dinner, then as dessert is being enjoyed – the showcase will start. Please enjoy your meal.” While Harry movie had been playing, waiters had been serving hors d’oeuvres and Louis missed out on the tastiness. Louis sat down at his table with Nick, Ed, El and Union J, as the waiter began to give out the main courses. When dessert arrived and went, then Ed was on the stage, a guitar on his lap. 

“So, I am going to play one of my own songs, it’s called Lego House and I encourage everyone to grab someone close for this song.” Ed strummed the guitar a few times before he played the song, Louis and Grimmy got up and slow danced together for it. Niall played and sung a Justin Bieber song, Liam and Zayn (Niall’s boyfriend) did a funny rendition of Wasn’t Me by Shaggy. Louis played a piano version of Fix You by The Fray, Harry sang Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie Wonder and many other people played instruments.

“You did a wonderful job, Louis, it was a hit! I heard Caroline talking to Simon about the amount of money just radio stations donated, it was amazing!” Harry said while bouncing around a little bit, Louis smiled at Harry and pulled him into a quick hug: Louis was happy, sue him. “Louis, I have something I have to tell you, something important. You know that one person that emails you for advice, called Loveless Passion? It’s me, I’m Loveless Passion and the person I want to date, is you. I’ve liked you from the moment I’ve met you and I know you hate film students because they are killing the radio but…You shouldn’t judge me for what my major is, for what I love…”

“Your…Your Loveless Passion and you want to be with me? Harry..I..uhm.”

“Lou, I know you like me too, you told me at your Halloween party…” Louis blushed deeply for a second, trying to think everything over quickly. Sure, Louis liked Harry and he respected Harry’s love for film now, after Harry explained. But was the enough to date Harry? Was it worth giving it a shot? “Just give me a chance, Louis, what is the worse that could happen?”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll give you a chance.”

\--

Louis and Harry have been dating for months now, they are the talk of the University because Louis took a job with BBC at the Manchester station, Harry had only a year left before he started looking for the job in the area. They had met each other families and they were going to get a flat together over the summer, once Louis’s flat contract was up with Liam. Louis has been hanging out with more people, not locking himself in the radio studio and Louis has become really good friends with Niall. Louis still doesn’t like film students and he doesn’t pretend to, he only has to like one after all. Louis still thinks the video is killing the radio and he doesn’t think that will change anytime soon. “Hey hey, Manchester University, I am the Tommo and this is my last day here because tomorrow, I graduate. I just want to say that I am going to miss all of you and I hope you are going to miss me too, that is, until you turn the radio dial over to BBC Manchester, where you will be able to find me from seven pm to ten pm. Out first song of my last night is Video Killed the Radio Star by Buggles, enjoy and send me emails for the last time at tommotummy@manuradio.com.” Louis clicked the button and smiled at the guy sitting next to him, who was glaring quite evilly. “What Hazza, you don’t think video is killing the radio? Because I think all my fundraisers I have to do, beg to differ.”

“Shut up, Lou, you just want me to feel guilty about talking to the news station about a job in London without telling you.” Louis laughed at Harry and continued on to make his last show the greatest it could be, which wasn’t hard because Louis aimed for that with every show. Come next month, Louis will be at the BBC station, doing his show to a wider audience than before. 

The next morning, Louis was dressed up and already in his graduation gown, waiting in his seat for his name to be called. “Tomlinson, Louis.” Louis stood up, shook his hands before he walked onto the stage and everyone in attendance cheered louder than with any other person. Louis smiled as he shook the dean’s hand, taking the diploma, pausing to allow his picture to be taken before he walked off the stage. “I just want to say that I am proud of every single one of these seniors, they are all going to be great in their future career. Whether that be a radio personality, a botanist or a school teacher.” Louis looked over at Liam, who had gotten scouted by Chelsea and will be playing for them come the next season. Everyone’s lives were about to change, even Louis, who will be in a play come summer time. (It was only Grease and Louis was only playing Danny Zuko, it was not big deal, note sarcasm) The dean told everyone to move their tassels from the right to the left, announcing that now, everyone was graduated. Louis didn’t feel graduated. He didn’t feel different at all. Maybe, it was because his life had already changed. He was dating a film study, he had gotten a job at a famous radio station, he had raised a whole bunch of money and the university radio station was no longer close to being shut down. Louis was happy and it was still all thanks to music, music and a radio station.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my baby, I’ve been working on it for a long time and I hope you all enjoy what I’ve written. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. :) <3


End file.
